The Claw of the Wolverine
by Leopardstar6626
Summary: They arrived with a man a, a man from the wilderness and the unknown. he remained a man until that one day...PLEASE READ! And comment what you think ! It's the Wolverine pls comment! I'll be updating soon ! So don't attack me it's my first.
1. Chapter 1

The evil government scientist.

He withered in the sand. huffing. His white sleeveless shirt and blue jeans were ripped. The soldiers marched in caution, surrounding the man and raising their blaster marching closer and closer. They all started to shoot harpoon like bullets at him. He reared back in rage and then fell to the ground with hundreds of the harpoons sticking out of his back. No longer moving the men picked him up and loaded him onto a tank and drove off. They chained him to a lab table. They began to scan and attach wires to him as they drove on.

They arrived at the lab in the middle of a remote forest. They began to role him off then tank into the lab.

_Let me out! Help! _

_Get me out! I'll-_

The man began to wake with a jolt and was thrown off the table.

_Where am I! _, _agg! My head it's taking over its- _

The man slumped next to the table where the scientists just put him back on and rolled him into the room.

It was the room were the X changing was going to happen.

The man woke and was strapped onto the lab table. He struggled , snarling with rage as he awoke again in the lab room.

"Why hello "said a man from a corner of the room

"Let me out"! Snarled the man

"I'm afraid that can't be arranged" the scientist said with a snicker

" I don't know what you're planning but- "

"All you need to know is that you will be the next great weapon in military history".

"Load him up" said the scientist as they injected him with a knockout serum. "No I-"! The man snarled as he fell back onto the lab table with a thud

They took him through a hall into another lab. They began to drill down metal bars across his wrist and feet so that he could not move and placed him on top of the tank with boiling water. They began to strap the oxygen mask to him and then stood back to watch as everybody took positions in the lab. They began to lower the platform into the water.

"Project weapon X is now in session"! A military officer shouted into the intercom.

"This will change the course of the military forever"! He said

The man was hyperventilating as he began to lower into the water his body protesting. He was lowered a foot into the water as robotic surgical needles began to take their position all along his body. They began to spin like drills and lower farther into the water. And spin closer to him. His eyes were wild with fear as he the drills began to come closer and closer until they stopped a millimeter above his body.

"Commence Adamantium injection"! Shouted one of the scientists. The drills began to drill down into his bones along his body even his skull. He struggled in pain as they injected the Adamantium.

"Inject human to animal DNA swap sequence" the officer ordered

"Sir we have to stop the session" yelled one scientist," his heart rate is going up too fast "!

"No"! , "We have to finish it we can't stop it now"! The officer said

"But sir- it's at 150 its to risky to continue I-"

"No"!

"Sir" said another man, "The skeleton is almost full with the Adamantium"!

The officer gave a node as they watched in silence as the man lay in the tank.

"Sir the heart rate"!

"I've already told you-"

"NO, sir it's going down"! Said the scientist next to the tank.

"You just told me it was going up"!

"I know sir, but it's going down now it's at 50"!

They all sat helplessly as his heart rate declined rapidly and his movements began to slow

"Sir it's at... 20 now 10, 8, 6, 4, and 3 now…" he said fretfully until the machine finally made a long buzz. They looked down at the tank at the unmoving body in the tank.

"We- did we"?

"You said this would work"! Shouted the officer

"W-well over all the percentage that he would survive looked p-promising and-"

"Enough"! I put trust in your corporation and was promised that I would have the greatest human weapon in history"!

"I'm sorry","w-we did our best".

"You based the success on a percentage"! "Do you know how much this is going to affect the humanity itself"! "Do you"! The officer said

"I-I" he studderd

The officer grabbed his collar of his lab coat and threw him into the wall. The other scientist backed up warily.

"Agg"! , "Can't you fools do what you say you can for once;" You might have ruined the chance for humanity to survive"!

"We can't just waste him for nothing; it was all that he could ever be used for"! He shouted. "He's a rare mutant you can't just pick one up out of nowhere "!

"He might have been are last hope at stopping them"! The officer shouted again

"Sir we're terrible sorry, but-", the scientist words were cut off by the machine that tracks the heart rate began to slowly beep.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…. _

The scientist stared at the tank and then back at the officer. The officer gave a blank stare of pure terror and shock as the line on the screen began to slowly begin to rise and fall at a slow pace slowly getting bigger.

"He- He's alive"! Shouted one of the scientist

"Get In positions" the officer shouted

They all watched wearily glancing at the tank that held the experiment.

"But his heart rate stopped…" the scientist question faded into silence.

They watched and waited for the man to move.

"The Skeleton has been fully covered sir" the scientist said

" Adamantium is the strongest known metal in existence"," it should hold up to the test". The military officer said with a grunt.

As if it had triggered something the man began to shake violently in the water trying to escape the restrains

"Um we might need a few soldiers to transport him to the other lab-"

There was a creak that sounded like you've just opened a metal door and then snapped. There were a few more creaks until

_Pop! _ A metal restraint in the tank had broken on his wrist.

Everyone looked at each other with a worried glance as a scientist called on the intercom for more back up as another pop sounded inside the tank.

_Pop, pop!_

All the restrains were broken as he roared to life and busted out the glass of the tank.

" Agghh!" guards don't let him escape"! the officer shouted

The soldier raised his gun and fired at his head, his head jerked back from the bullet.

The all stood in a deathly silence as expecting him to crumble to the ground.

But he just looked back…. And grinned.

And Chapter 1

" Stop him"! the officer said again

The weary went to grab the man. They all went to pin him down. They held his arms. He roared in rage and picked up the two guards and through them to the side like it was nothing and then challenged them with his gaze.

"Go you fools, and shoot the dang man"! The officer shouted

They all went to shoot and he attacked them at lightning speed through the air. Landing on them, knocking the breath out of them as they struggled to get up.

Then the rest of the team started shooting the man in back until he fell to the ground.

"That was a bloody mess" said the officer snickering

"You destroyed are experiment" growled one scientist

The other scientist argued "We couldn't let him escape he is to powerful-" his sentence was cut off by a gurgling cry of pain as a shiny metal blade appeared in his chest. The scientist stared at him in shock and looked down in time to see the un moving man they shot get up to his feet. His fist covered with red.


	2. Chapter 2

, but no blade was seen.

"What type of-f DNA did you put into him"! The officer shouted

"Well we-e thought that we-"

"Spit it out"! The officer shouted again

"The-the wolverine…"

And as if that triggered something deep within the man he began to roar with such violent jerks of his body motion that he seemed to break through into anything solid. Then finally stood there shaking with rage.

"Code 5 initiated"! an alarmed blared

The man started to ball his fist as the man's powers took hold as weapon X.

Then his skin moved naturally down all the way to his fist as if a snake were crawling down, three shining blades slid out.

"Ahhhhrggg" he roared as he cut through the guards, his blades cutting through them like wet clay. He busted through the door sprinting into the hallway.

He raced through the lab crashing through doors as he ran for the exit.

He ran for all he was worth out into the wilderness, crashing through the brush trampling down grass. He heard a hum of metallic wings as he looked up to see a helicopter on his trail. He ran left and right trying to avoid the firing from it. He gasped in pain the bullet went through his shoulder. He ran and ran until he felt his feet leave the ground and into open air. Down a cliff.

Who, what , where am I ?

He awoke in a pile of brush and trees. He had no injuries or a single scratch. He began to get up and walk along a deer trail picking up a musky odor along the way he glanced left and right looking for the source. He heard people laughing and talking through a brush line and scented a smell of grilled meat.

A cook out?

Maybe?

He began to creep in slower and slower As the voices began to get louder with a hint of fear. He peaked through the bushes un aware of the commotion and then seeing a large bulky bear lumbering through the grilling area. The people began to scatter leaving their stuff behind. But something was wrong , a family was franticly circling the bear looking for their lost child. He was cornered in and small part of a garden and the cabin as the bear began to close in. the child bean to scream as he came closer.

No not the little kid!

He launched out of the brush charging at the bear in a full stride and jumped and took a swing from the bear leaving a gash on his face As he rolled to the side stabbing the bear and rolling onto the ground. He turned to see the bear just as it swung and slashed his back open as the bear fell to his side. He stood up wobbling and shaking as the people around him starred at him watching as he fell to his side and blacked out.

Uugg..

My back.. oww

He sat up holding his head; he looked around and was in some kind of room with a bed. He noticed that his back had been bandaged from the bear. He peeked out the door and saw that no one was there and began to creep down the stairs. He saw that they were eating; the four of them, two kids-well one kid the other one looked almost an adult. He creped on hoping he would not get noticed and went into the other part of the kitchen where he could not be seen but he could see them and pulled up a chair quietly listening to their conversation.

"We should not be keeping the man, he is dangerous"! Said the father

"He saved our son"!, the least we could do is have some hospitality "! Argued the mother

"Didn't you see the claws, he not normal and we can't risk having him around"! The family began to eat in silence until he awkwardly walked in and cleared his throat. They all looked up startled and the kid accidentally dropped his plate.

"I um well- I um- sorry to be interrupting but I – uh I should go, thanks for the-stuff" he began to walk toward the door.

"Wait can't you at least stay for dinner, I mean it's the least we could do for saving my son"! The mom said pleading

"I suppose it couldn't hurt". He grunted and walked to the table and pulled up a chair. He got a plate of mash potatoes and pork chops and sat down.

"So um wh-where are you from"? The dad asked

He thought for a moment and then realized he hasn't had a permit home in years

"Um Canada" he said

"You're a long way from home", "Being in Wyoming in all"

"Yeah" he grunted

"We were just out camping for the week with are friends" the mom said

"That was a bit crazy of you to do that" she said again

"What was"? He asked

"You know you saved are son from a grizzly"

" Oh yeah I guess so" he said as he moved his fork in circles

" I Guess so , that's it Its really a miracle that you survived that"! the dad said

" And when I check for the injuries there was nothing but a scratch or two" the mother said

" Oh I forgot to ask you, What's your name"? the mother asked

" … Logan" he mumbled

"That's a nice name" the mom said

"Yes, well I gotta go , thanks for your hospitality" Logan said as he pushed the chair out and began to walk out as the mom said

" Wait your not going to leave with that"! she pointed at his ripped sleeveless shirt and jeans, "Its going to freeze tonight, I think you should stay till its over".

" I have to go but-" as if one que the wind began to howl against the door sending cold air through the house .

He shut the door and sat down again.

"Jean shows him his room"! Her mother said.

"Follow me" she said as she walked him upstairs.

"Here, you can stay in here for now" she said and then walked back down stairs

Ugg, I need a bath he thought and went into the bathroom and began to warm the water.

He sat in the water thinking about today as he extended his claws to their full length, about a foot. Silvery daggers three in each hand.


	3. Chapter 3

He finished his bath got out and dried himself with a towel and stood there looking in the mirror

I'm a monster he thought

He looked at his unnaturally muscular body with the claws that shot out of his fist.

He sighed and put on his jeans and took his shirt to his room. He laid in bed un able to sleep when he smelled a rotten stench coming from the kitchen. He snuck down and saw that they had all gone to bed and that there was nothing there so he turned to go upstairs when he was wacked upside the head with a bat and crumbled to the ground

" That'ill teach em" a crackly voice spoke from the corner

"Get all the stuff and hurry we don't want him waking up"! Another voice said from the trio.

They began to rummage through the living room looking for valuable décor. Upturning furniture.

Logan got up dizzy from the bat and ran at the men claws extended slicing at their face.

One of the men howled in pain grasping his face that had a gash from Logan had been and then fell down. On cue the men began to pullout their guns as the family arrived downstairs . As Logan turned to see them the other man shot and hit Logan in the back and then ran out the door with little lute screaming. " Freak"!

The dad ran after them while the mother called the police.

By the time that the police arrived it was already 11:00 and explained about what had happened.

"And what do you think they looked like"? The police question

" A trio of men in their late 20's, and they stole some of our décor from are living room". She explained " and if you want to know more you can ask -," Oh my gosh I forgot"! She panicked as she had completely forgotten about Logan.

" Rick get in here"!," We need to take him to the hospital"! She shouted and started to lift Logan up.

" Ow- Yeah am really fine just give me a minn-" Logan began

"No I saw you get wacked upside the head with a bat, then get shot"! she repeated

Logan didn't protest as they put him into the car and began to drive.

" Jean lay him down and the back seat" the father said

She pushed the back seat all the way down so that he could just lay there until they arrived. They drove on for a while until the mom spoke up.

" You saved are family for the second time, you put your life on the line for us- complete strangers" she said puzzled

" Well I suppose I'm making up my good deeds that I've missed" he snickered

Then realized that he was indeed making up for those… times

They pulled up to the emergence area and the doctors rolled him into the room were the family stood watching as the doctor pulled off his shirt and examined the bullet wound. Logan flinched as the doctor pulled out the bullet that hadn't gone very deep.

"Well you're a very lucky man" said the doctor "The bullet for some reason didn't penetrate your bone and the skin seems to healing quickly".

"Well I am a lucky man" Logan grunted.

" Well I guess I could let you stay here for the night just to make sure that you heal properly" he said as he left the room.

Ugg now I'm staying the night here! He thought

The family came in to see if he was all right and he was laying down asleep.

"I can't believe he took it so calmly, getting attacked by a bear and getting shot in the back. And yet he's totally fine"! The mother exclaimed

"Well-"the daughter said straying away. She was maybe in here late twenties almost the same age as Logan- well actually "Looks" would probably be better considering that they were probable 500 years or so apart.

"Well I guess we better leave him be" the mother said pulling her out with the rest of the family in the hallway.

Logan fell into a deep sleep or rather nightmare. He began to shake and struggle against his invisible enemy, his memories. He relived the moments in the lab. As they turned him into a monster and nearly killed him. They had taken him and turned him into a mutant monster that gave him unique healing factor and Adamantium claws.

He began to relive his horrors as the family came in again. He was breathing heavily and roaring and screaming with rage and fear. He was asleep but they all seemed real he saw that he was in the lab being restrained.

The family called in the doctors to get the restrains. They all tried to hold down Logan as he staggered trying to get up. Now several doctors had arrived trying to hold him down as he dreamt on.

" Hold him down"! Yelled the doctor as they pulled Logan to the ground with five other doctors giving him a drug to calm him down. They finally let go as they thought the drug had taken effect. But they were wrong. He began to shake them off flinging them into the wall as he staggered to his feet growling at the family as his powers took hold. His claws began to slide out , slowly with a hiss of scraping metal he screamed in rage still in his nightmare.

" Let me out"! he roared at them

" Wh-what are you tak-talking about"! the dad studderd staring at his claws

Logan went after them, poor family trying to get away screaming.

" Stop"! The dad yelled again but Logan kept on trying to slice them slicing up walls in the process. Until he cornered jean and attacked her barely missing her by an inch and his claws got stuck in the wall trapping jean's head in-between them. He struggled trying to get his claws unstuck growling at jean .

"Stop it please stop- it"! She screamed and pleaded

He finally got his claws out of the wall and went for jean's face but then stopped short and fell to his knees breathing heavily as jean ran for her family huddled in the corner. He made a screeching sound that sounded like he got shot and then retracted his claws and then fell to his side on the floor whimpering about the nightmare as the doctor came in to check on him

"Okay good news he will-agg"! he stood in shock as he saw the destruction that had happened

" Wh-what happened "! He exclaimed when he saw the five doctors and the panting patient laying on the floor

" He- He is a monster he" the other doctor began to shudder

" We better restrain him again" Said the doctor that had just come in.

" Yes I think that would be good". Whispered the other doctor they rolled him out into another room where he would be monitored.

The family walked with the doctors to the other room where they would discuss the situation.

" He had claws,! Big ones the- they were metal"! said one of the doctors

" Why did he attack us"? " What did we do"? said the mother

"He wasn't awake" said the other doctor "he was having some sort of nightmare that caused him to attack".

"But he had claws"! Said the mother

"Were going to take him home" said the father was going to let him go where we found him"!

The family stormed out and carefully opened the door. He was laying there fidgeting in his restraints. Jean walked carefully to his side and shook him.

He roared to life and swung at jean but stopped short .

" I-I'm so sorry I- I didn't mean to-"! He said

Then he realized his claws were out and sighed and pulled them back in.

"I – I'm sorry you had to see that " He growled

"We will take you back". Said the mom and leaded Logan out the door into the parking lot.

They rode in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan deep in thought sat there crouched in the back seat.

"Was I just imagining or did you just pull out knives in your hands"? The mom said

Logan sat there staring out the window and gave no sign of hearing her when the tires screeched and the car came to a halt in the road. Logan's head hit the side of the car with a smack.

"What is it"! The mom said

"There is a car blocking the road". He said

"I'm going to go and talk to them" he said.

He got out and began to walk to the car.

Wait something isn't right…

Logan jumped out of the car and raced to rick tackling him to the ground.

Bang!

A gun shot fired from the car almost hitting Logan and rick.

Several men got out of the car and began to go for rick and Logan dragging them into the van.

"Get off me "! Logan snarled and kicked one off of him.

They took rick in and began to start the engine and take off. Logan jumped on as they picked up speed swerving down the road. He held on as he climbed up the car, the car slammed to a halt and Logan almost flew off the front of the van , but he extended his claws digging into the van his body flying onto the windshield. He slashed at the windshield making it shatter to pieces as he crawled in and opened the door and shoved Rick out. The van began to pick up speed again as he crawled back through and started climb to the back of the van and saw that that they had followed him in the other car. They began to speed up even more and sent Logan flying off the back of the van in a series of cartwheel's in the air as he came down on the families car making a huge indention in the windshield. The family's car screeched to a halt making him roll off onto the ground with a thud. The family hurriedly got out to help him.

"Oh my gosh are you okay"! Jean shouted

"Yeah just flew out of a car, probably just broke my back, I'm fine". he grunted and then fell back onto the ground they helped him up and into the care and drove back.

They arrived around two and left him in his room.

He awoke the next day and climbed down stairs. They were eating breakfast and/ watching TV. "Oh hello did you want something to eat "? The mom asked

"Sure" he said sitting down among them

"Are you okay"? "You practically fell out of a car, got shot, and mauled by a bear"said jean

"yeah" he grunted

The family sat in the living room eating and watching TV.

"Why do you have-have claws"? The mother asked

"I'm not like you" Logan said simply

"We know that"! She spat.

"Why do you have them"! She repeated

"It's not your business"! He growled

"Of course it's are business "! She yelled

So Logan finally gave up and told her what had happened. The Lab and the experiment, the torcher as weapon X.

She sat in silence on the couch for a while then Logan spoke up and said

"I best be getting ready to set off again" He said beginning to walk up the stairs. He entered the bathroom and turned on the shower water and got in washing the previous night's adventures off. He scrubbed his back then he hit something sharp on his hand.

Ugg glass..

He picked out the shard and sighed

Oh man, it was from their car…

He zoned out thinking about what would he would do next being A freak, a mutant to nature, a monster…

Just then the door flew open making Logan jump, claws sliding out and slice through the shower curtain.

"Ahhgg"! He shouted as the shower pole fell down onto the floor.

"Oh My Gosh,"! It was jean.

"Do you mind"! He growled and grabbed the towel

"Um Sorry-I'll go" she said and ran out the door.

"Humph". Grunted as he stroked his side burns with his claws along his face

He went into his bedroom to get dressed and went downstairs to see the family in distress taking with someone at the door. He creped down the stairs leaning against the wall trying to hear what they were saying.

"Did you bring a man from the hospital last night"?

"Um well we-"rick stuttered

"Yes, or No"! The man said impatiently

Logan crept up again to the window upstairs were he saw FBI agents circling the house.

Oh my god.. They would find him

He went up the stairs and looked out the bedroom window and saw a chopper circling the house. He slashed through the window sending glass showering down below. The men began shouting trying to take aim at Logan. He took flight or rather glided from the window onto the helicopter.

Shink!

Logan's claws slid out and stuck into the metallic side of the helicopter, bullets exploding by his side he ripped open the door and charged. The soldiers inside were too slow and were shredded open within seconds. He glanced to his left and charged down into the hull. Logan's nose flared he had picked up a scent.

From somewhere in the dark a fist came crashing down onto his head that sent him down to the ground. His claws slid in as his vision readjusted.

There was a tall man dressed in red white and blue who stood with a shield to his side.

What the heck? He the thought as he slowly stood up , but before the man could move he roared back and sent his claws down the man's chest, ripping the uniform to shreds.

The rage was so tight in Logan that he could barely control himself.

" What the he-" stuttered the man gasping for breath not taking his eye off Logan's blades.

Logan didn't hear him and roared up to slam the man down with his daggers as the poor man put up his shield.

Logan hit the shield so hard that the metal sparked against each other.

The man was on the ground with the shish-kabobed shield inches from his face.

Logan tried ripping free from the shield but his claws were stuck. He heard feet marching closer and turned around to see men standing to his left and one man stood in front. He had an eye patch and a black lab coat.

As Logan turned he flung the man to the side un aware that his claws were still attached to the shield sending the man skidding across the floor.

Logan faced the man awkwardly with the shield still in tack.

Without a word the other men raised their guns and aimed at him, but the man with the lab coat waved them off and walked closer.

Logan was massive compared to the man as he strolled closer.

Logan growled and poised ready to attack, but looking lopsided with the shield stuck in his hand.

He walked behind Logan and , quick as a snake pulled out a metallic stick and jabbed the end of it into Logan's back making him crumble to the ground un able to move his legs.

"What the- "he stopped himself and swung his arms into the man , but just missed and shredded his coat.

"You think you can just highjack my ship"! He said as he swung the stick again, But Logan caught it making his whole back paralyzed as he slumped to his side unable to move his eyes staring at the ceiling dazed, but able to hear.

"But not even weapon X can escape…" he whispered as Logan laid there paralyzed as the long stick came crashing down on his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan woke up suddenly and jumped off the table or tried to, he was attached to the table that made a huge noise when he tried to get up.

The shield was gone and his claws were fine but he had no idea where he was when a door swung open making Logan jerk his head back onto the table.

The man with the black lab coat stood in front of Logan and released him from his restraints.

"Fury, Nick Fury" he said as he reached out his hand

Logan shook it half tempted to "accidentally" slide his claws out

Just then the man with the shield came in the room and stood beside Nick.

"I thought you said nothing could penetrate this shield"! he huffed

"Well nothing should be able to damage it , but itself and by itself I mean its own type of material, Adamantium." Explained

"Nice to meet you – can I call you hole puncher 'cause look what you did"! He held the shield up to eye level looking through the three dagger shaped holes.

Logan just grunted , the man clearly dissatisfied with that answer introduced himself.

" I'm captain America" he said ," What's your name"?

"Logan" he mumbled not sure of the men

"Hmm strange" Captain mumbled as he walked out of the room

" I suppose I should explain why I have you here". He grunted

" The world is coming to a bad end if we cannot protect are self from super natural forces , course that's all classified , but we need you help and " he paused and looked him up and down , " your powers" Nick said

" But you're not the only one", he smirked ," We've gathered many other helpful forces along the way".

"Witch that reminds me, you need to come down and meet your new teammates" he glanced back at Logan and began to walk towards the door and Logan followed. Nick stopped in front of a large door

"Good luck" he paused "And play nice." he smirked

Logan grunted and followed him in to a huge lab deck on the plane.

Logan stopped abruptly and looked into the room, there were five men captain America was one of them.

"I suppose you should welcome your new recruit "Nick said

"Sup" said a guy in the back

Nick paused "Well I guess we should start off by showing everybody's powers to each other" He said sarcastically but kept his glare. The man in the back rolled his eyes and said

"My names Tony and I have a freaken cool robotic suit" he smirked

Then another guy in the back said

"I'm Dr. Banner and I can turn into a huge green giant" he said with a hint of worry

"I'm Hawk eye and basically I am a weapon expert with a key sense of sight "said a guy sitting on the table

"I'm the black widow and basically I'm a killer gymnast". she rolled her eyes

Captain America shouted in the back

"You already know me"!

"Well I suppose that's the best intro you're going to get so I'll leave you to chat with them"! Nick said and walked out

"So ….What's your power"? Questioned Tony," I mean if you got one at all"…

Faster than lightning Logan had jumped over the table onto Tony and hit the ground.

" Oh so your-" he didn't finish when Logan stood up and pulled his claws out and slashed at the table sending showers of splinters down onto the floor.

"Satisfied" Logan growled

Everyone in the room scared to death looked at Logan; he looked like a rabid bear with splintered pieces of table stuck in his claws he stormed out the door and into a room labeled "Logan"

I didn't sign up for this crap

He sat down in his room struggling to rid his claws of the pieces of table

Dang claws always getting stuff stuck

He raised his feet to his claws and pushed with all his might when the door flew open when the pieces flew off his claw and out the door scaring the passing man in the hallway.

" I thought I said play nice" Fury said as he walked in

Logan just growled in response

" I'll leave you to rest" , said nick " Although in the morning I will need you in the training room below , were doing an assessment on everyone's skills"

Furi walked out the door leaving Logan alone and frustrated.

So Logan went to bed and awoke the next morning with the sound of a jack hammer in the hallway. He arose still half asleep and opened the door.

There lay tony in the hallway with his leg stuck in the metal door.

"Umm", Logan said "you haven issues"?

"Umm no everything's good just having some issues with the suit" He smirked," Did you get the table out of your fingernails yet"?

Logan didn't respond and went back into his room confused when the ship lurched and he was thrown into a wall and felt himself free falling. He floated out in to the hallway where he saw Tony unstuck from his earlier issue and was now trying to get to the electrical box where his hammer had been plugged in.

"It's Okay we have a few more thousand feet until we crash , just gimmi a sec-" Tony said as he unplugged the jack hammer.

The electricity came back on , but the ship was still falling.

" Uh I think now would be a good time to look for those parachute" Tony said again

Logan and Tony raced or rather floated as fast as he could through the hallway and out into the launch pad where the found some parachutes.

The ship turned upside down, but the hanger was about two hundred feet tall,

Logan unsheathed his claws and jumped onto the wall when an airplane almost smashed him while it was falling. He saw the rest of the team against the door that led outside. Logan climbed on the walls desperately to get to the team, his claws making screeching sounds every time the ship lurched. But the ship suddenly turned up right and the aircrafts began to fall towards the ground again. Logan jumped and landed next to the group and threw his parachute at them and opened the door. A blast of air came from outside.

The air lanes began to explode around them as Logan shoved everyone out into the sky as the plane they had just been in exploded into a fire ball of metal and flames. Everyone looked at Logan as when black window said

"Wait, where is Tony?" She said in the air

Logan had completely forgotten about him as he looked wildly for him he saw that he was flying in his suit unaware of the explosion. Everyone had gotten a parachute thanks to Logan except Tony, although he had suit it started to fail.

Tony flew into Logan, unable to control his suit and took out his parachute. They tumbled through the air in a mixture of parachute and metal as the sight of everyone got smaller and smaller as they neared the ground.

Logan cursed as he tried to untangle himself from tony as they spiraled downward.

Logan gave up and sliced through the strings that held him bound to Tony.

They could blearily see the others as they fell nearer to earth. Tony tried in vain to fix the problem as the time in the air were slowly depleting. Just then Tony's Suit hummed to life and he scooped up Logan but it was too late they were too close as they rocketed into the side of the hill.

Chapter 3

Logan didn't feel anything after that, just a blank blur of darkness.

He felt himself being thrown to the side and his eyes flew open. His vision was blurry and he was dizzy as he felt himself being lifted up. His eyes couldn't focus strait and starred up into the sky. Black window shook him again this time that woke him enough to stand. Tony and Hawk eye lifted his shoulders up. He could hear the voices of them echoing through his mind as they tried talking to him. They let go as he stood there wobbling, he was unresponsive and his eyes rolled back into his head and he tilted over and crumbled to the ground. Tony caught him.

"Whoa big guy, hold in there". He said desperately trying to hoist him up again.

Logan mumbled something inaudible as they dragged / carried him.

He was still half awake only seeing blurs of images and bits of conversation as he half way walked with them when he suddenly went limp and his legs gave away.

" I can't believe he is still alive after that"! Black widow spoke up.

They'd made a camp in the woods and were trying to signal for help.

Logan suddenly shook and arose from where they'd laid him down.

"Hey, he's awake"! Said hawk eye

Everyone gathered around Logan and watched him sit up

"God Logan can't believe you lived after that!" Tony chuckled

Logan didn't move so Tony reached out to touch his shoulder when Logan suddenly lashed out barely missing Tony and slashing a nearby tree

"Logan calms down-"Tony didn't finish when he took another swipe and lunged for him. Tony flew up as Logan went after everyone else.

He went after Hawk eye who skillfully avoided being slashed, but was knocked to the side. At the time Dr. Banner had begun to turn into hulk and caught wolverine by the leg and held him up.

Logan swatted at him but it made no use as hulk held him tight and Nick touched him with the stick and made him fall limp. They set him down and he started whispering and mumbling.

"Did something knock around in his noggin"? Captain America questioned

"I don't know ". Fury replied glancing at the pulsing body lying on the ground.

"Yeah me neither" .

Everyone glanced around unaware of the source of the new voice.

"Oh How rude of me, he chuckled, "I Should introduce myself".

Claw marks began to appear alongside tree trunks giving an eerie sound as they scraped against the bark. They all readied themselves for an attack.

Just then a blur of black rushed into the group taking Hawk eye and disappearing again.

"Hawk eye!" She shouted her throat tight with fear. No response. The size of the claw marks were at least an inch across the size of a bear's claws.

"You can't hide behind your human shield forever"! He laughed

The voice appeared in a tree where the man was crouched watching them with amusement. He jumped off the tree and landed in front of fury. He was massive even bigger than Logan reaching about 6 and half feet. He chuckled in a low voice, almost as creepy as the laughs in a haunted house. He paste around them as if scouting how to eat them. As he walked past a tree leaving five deep marks as he revealed five long claws, like Lion's claws in each finger. He then smiled and revealed his pointed canines.

Logan awoke pausing and checking the air ,he looked around and saw the man and carefully got up to see who it was.

"Where is he?" Black widow continued.

He laughed again and she picked up her gun and fired. His head jolted back and he crumbled to the side. They all paused looking at him on the ground.

Logan got up and walked next to them glancing at the man.

The smell, it's so familiar…

Fury bent down to look at the fallen man still not sure of who he was.

Wait a second its-

"fury wait!" he shouted

The man suddenly jumped up from where he lay into the trees and back down slamming into Fury. He sat crouched on top of fury , his claws digging into his neck.

" Get off"! Logan growled

Suddenly interested in Logan he got off of fury and walked towards him and Logan unsheathed his claws.

"Ooh, shiny." He grinned," Last time I remember they were just sticks".

"Get out of here!" Logan growled

The man spun backwards hand outstretched smashing into Fury making him fall over uncoutscions with claw marks all across his face.

"Why?" Logan shouted

The man snickered "You never call; you never write, how am I supposed to get your attention, Logan?"

He Looked at Fury on the ground and Black widow with her gun raised.

"Go away Victor!" he growled

"Why do you not welcome me back Logan, I am your brother!" he smirked

"Where is Hawk eye?" Logan said

Victor rolled his eyes and huffed and jumped 15 feet strait in the air into the tops of the trees and came back down with hawk eye in one hand, he dropped him ungraciously on the ground.

"There using you Logan!" he said looking at Hawkeye," They can't protect themselves from us, so they have to use us against each other instead!"

Logan looked down he and victor had been through so much as kids, the only thing that set them apart were Victor's hunger for battle, but he might have been right.

"Look around you, do you see any mutants', that because they're all lock up ready to be science experiments!'' victor yelled," What's the first thing they did to you when they found you, they locked you up!"

Logan looked at Fury lying on the ground and back at Victor.

"They're going to use you Logan!" he said

"No!" Logan growled

"If you're not going" he said," Than I'm staying!"

"No Go away!" yelled Logan

A wisp of air shot past Logan and they heard a "thunk" and he turned toward his brother. His eyes were in shock as a long arrow peaked out of his chest and he fell to the ground. Hawk eye had his bow raised from the shot

" Come on Logan we need to keep moving!" said nick

Logan's eyes were huge and watery as he looked at his brother on the ground. He bent down to examine his brother who was wheezing from the wound. He didn't answer nick and bent his head down.

" No!" he whispered

Logan shook violently in rage and his claws slide out , he turned and stalked stiffly to Fury. He lunged for fury but an arrow shot from Hawk eye. It slit through his shoulder. He stooped down and looked back up with the lopsided arrow in his shoulder. He got back up his eyes pupils slits fuelled with anger and lunged for hawk eye , but Fury pulled out his hand gun and shot him in the head witch made him fly backwards and lay stiff in the grass.

He lay beside his brother as fury whispered," get them onto the ship".

The team dragged Logan and Victor onto a ship and into a room and left them there.

He was stone cold as the group laid him beside Victor

" His brain can't handle that kind of rage''. Said Furry

" It's a wonder why he doesn't go crazy and kill all of us?" Tony smirked

" As long as we can keep", Furry pointed to them," –out of our way we could wipe out the mutants for good".

"I'm sorry Logan" whispered fury

Chapter 5

Logan awoke on a table, his eyes cringing from the bright light within the room.

He looked to his side and on another table lay Victor not yet awake.

Logan pulled against the restrains when the door opened quickly.

Black widow walked in and didn't say a word and strolled towards Logan and began to untangle the restrains,

"Wait- what's going on?" stuttered Logan just then the door flew open, black widow or what used to be black widow had become Nick.

Hawk eye walked in and then stopped and stared and saw fury and then walked back out.

"Okay what is going on?" Logan growled

"Do you want out or not?" he replied

Logan didn't respond as he woke victor and they all ran out the hallway into the main hall. The "fury man" quickly opened the door that led outside ,but what lay outside was dozens of soldiers.

" Halt we have no authorization that-" he didn't finish his sentence as "Fury" turned into black widow and within five seconds had leveled everyone with ninja moves.

"Shall we get moving?" she said as she walked on.

Logan and victor turned to each other and shrugged.

They were deep in the forest safe from them as of now and they had walked till night fall.

"so um what-" Victor stuttered

" I've recued you , because you're one of the few mutants left in the world." She said this as her skin seemed to change, a blue skinned women appeared where she had once stood , with orange short hair and yellow eyes. Her skin was scale like she was wearing just a thin strap across her chest and waist.

"My name is mystique" she said

"Logan, victor " Logan said pointing to his brother

"I hear you got some flashy claws." She said glancing at his hand

He unsheathed them and slice through the tree to his side. Victor did the same.

" Ooh scary!" she said rolling her eyes.

" Oh really so changing into different people is supposed to be?" he growled

"Well not only people". She whispered

She blurred into an image of a tiger and swept her massive paw across Logan that sent him flying.


End file.
